Dreamfield
by crisis rain
Summary: Leaving Tokyo for Okkope, Hokkaido was a choice she made after exchanging a promise with her good friend. Now, Tamao embarks on a journey that would alter her life drastically - would Horohoro's dreamfield remedy her scarred heart?


**Dreamfield**

Matsuki Risako © 2009

Preface:

I honestly don't know how many times I've revised and rewritten my HoroTamao fics, to the point where I lost inspiration and stopped caring. Though true that I had many ideas, they were all so baseless for me to commit towards, and thus I decided that perhaps this time, this might work out the way I want it to, and in the end, like how precious a slice of cake is to our lovely, blue-haired Ainu, I hope this piece of fan fiction would grace the hearts of HxT fans out there just as strongly.

Dedication:

To the sad end of Shaman King, in which Mankin Trad had successfully finished scanlating. To the end and the beginning of Funbari no Uta, to our Anna-look-alike Tamao, and Horohoro (whom seems to have grown a stubble over the past six years…) living out his dream in the fields.

Also;

**Takari-san** for **Seasons** and your many other HxT fanfiction.  
**Namiko Shigemoto **for your constant encouragement in my works.

Cultural References & Notes:

There are many ways to interpret the Japanese language when writing fan fiction – however, I've decided to take this onto a more sensible level, by dismissing most often used words such as 'nani', 'daijoubu', 'sou desu ne', etc. It simply wouldn't be English, now would it? There are exceptions, of course, with name/respect suffixes such as '-san', '-chan', '-kun', '-sama', '-dana/-tana', etc. to emphasize character relationships, and in _some_ cases, I may use parental and family terms just to amplify character relations, again. You get the picture.

As well, I'll be using _some_ Ainu vocabulary (I still haven't grasped the grammar yet!) to highlight Horohoro's roots of being Ainu. If you're interested, do wiki or google it up, the research information I found was highly interesting. It also explained many Ainu elements in Takei's work, such as the meaning behind the angular designs of Horohoro's headband (or _why_ he wears the headband, it's not for snowboarding show in fact!), his ikepisu (wooden sword), and many more. Some vocabulary might be important items in the story, or even to the greeting of Horohoro's parents, instead of the normal 'okaa-san' and 'otou-san', expect an Ainu version!

And to further the cultural emphasis, I've decided to keep Horohoro written the way as it is, as one word. Other variations can be such as 'Horo Horo', 'Horo-horo', etc. Pilica will be kept in this type of Romaji form, instead of 'Pirika' so it won't be too 'Tokyo-dialect'-forward.

Summary:

Life seems to be back on track for the Mankin group. Yoh, Anna, Faust, and Ryu have combined efforts in successfully opening Funbari Onsen, though lack of business isn't unusual. Tao Ren and Jun had since returned back to their homeland, with some new prospects of a business company. Chocolove McDonnell is continuing serving his sentence in prison in America. Lyserg Diethyl had continued his studies in London, whilst the Iron Maiden has given up on the reconstructed the X-LAWS headquarters, and is now on a missionary journey with Marco, eliminating their old ways.

As for Tamao, she feels a shard of her disintegrates with each passing day. The role she is unable to fulfill, she knew then and there that she could be nothing more than just a temporary replacement. The girl felt desperately lost, and the urge to break away from old tradition burns hot in her own heart. So, the following spring, she decides to venture out to Hokkaido, at a certain cornflower-haired girl's request.

The problem? Pilica is going to study in Sapporo University. Since she'll be taking leave rather quickly, she had made a rather hasty last-minute request to ask her good friend to help watch over her older brother. At first it seems like a ridiculous idea for a young woman such as herself to tend to an older man, whom she believes is rather capable of surviving on his own. However, looks can be deceiving. This cerulean-topped male, though born first, seems to lack the proper IQ his younger sister must have hoarded once she was born. Though things start off shakily at first, Tamao finds herself enjoying the northern atmosphere, as she slowly mends herself by Horohoro's remedy; his dreamfield.

This story takes place approximately five years after the end of the Shaman King tournament, roughly seven to six years prior Funbari no Uta. Though, if you'd like, you can think of Funbari no Uta as an alternate 'ending' if you'd rather believe this piece of fiction instead. The setting and location takes place in Okkope, Hokkaido; a real town that lies on the most northern borders of Japan.

_Please enjoy Dreamfield._

Chapter 01: Don't Stay No More

The pestilence of silence was like a widespread epidemic inside the inn during this hour of the day. Well, even so around the clock it had always been like this. The only sounds that prevailed and reigned during this reverie of noiseless periods were the grandfather clock's pendulum swinging without fail. As its rhythmic beat intertwined with the dripping of water by the kitchen faucet in the sink, a pair of rose-hued eyes snapped open, its owner blinking them a few times over while recollecting her thoughts. She leaned back on the pillow seat, her legs folded in the seiza position, hands upon her jean-swathed legs.

Unexpectedly, the old-fashioned black phone that was sitting upon the receptionist's desk blared loudly, breaking the plague of peace. Standing up quickly, the pink-haired young woman forced her stiff legs into motion, making way towards the front of the inn. As her slender fingers curled around the receiver, she paused for a second, feeling it vibrating in her touch when it rang impatiently once more. Unhooking it, she brought it up to her ear, a rather monotonous voice emerging from her throat.

"Funbari Onsen, may I help you reserve a room?"

"Ah! Tamao-chan? Is that you?"

She froze at the familiar, yet vaguely unfamiliar voice. Heart beating quickly, she let her free hand nervously push back a few long strands of pink hair, eyes blinking rapidly. "P-Pilica-chan? Oh, honest goodness, are you calling from Hokkaido?" There was laughter at the other end, and Tamao smiled. Yes, this was definitely her good friend. "H-How long ago was it? Three… four years, wasn't it?"

Another giggle ensued. "Oh, Tamao-chan, you sound so very different, but I could recognize you right away. So how's life treating you? How's Anna and Yoh?" The last two words came like piercing ice, and Tamao forced a smile even though she knew Pilica wouldn't be able to see her. Her knuckles turned white as she gripped the phone handle rather tightly, letting out an awkward laugh. "Yoh-sama and Anna-sama, you say… t-they're fine. They're making arrangements about… getting together quickly soon. In about half a year, but both of them seems to be ecstatic about it."

There was a small pause, and Tamao could hear the young girl sigh. "Don't say such things half-heartedly. As for those two, I suppose I'll leave it at that. By the way, haven't you pondered why I'm calling in the first place?" The Ainu girl laughed again, and a partial of that pressure eased away from Tamao's chest. "Uun… why, I thought it was just simply kind of you just to drop by with a call from so long. Letters can go a long way, but a phone call is even nicer." Tamao smiled, feeling her cheeks flushing with colour again. Being able to talk with Pilica like this, made her feel fluttery and excited inside.

"Well, that would have been awful nice of me." Pilica mused, and Tamao could imagine the girl pushing back a handful of azure-coloured tresses, equally-blue eyes sparkling. "But I called upon a request. Would you hear me out?"

"Sure." Tamao replied almost immediately, almost mesmerized by her fondness over the girl. "You can count on me."

"Well… if you really don't want to do this, I totally understand… but… I'll be moving out next week from Okkope to Sapporo. I've received a scholarship and I really want to finish through with this program. Of course, Onii-chan doesn't think that it's-"

Tamao gasped. "A scholarship! Pilica, you're simply amazing!" Almost stuttering, the prophetess had nearly yanked the entire phone, cord and dial-base alike, together off the desk. "Oh, University of Sapporo is it then? Congratulations!" She replied happily, a wide smile etched upon her face. Pilica laughed as well. "Say, hear me out first. Thank you, Tamao-chan, but I'm calling you because I'm sure you're the only one who can do this. Yes… yes, you fit the job nicely…" Pilica sound like she was talking to herself more than carrying on a two-way conversation.

"Well… what would you like me to do? I'm afraid I can't do much from here in Tokyo…" Tamao trailed off, calming down a little. "Oh, it isn't about the matter of you supporting me from Tokyo, oh no…" Pilica replied with a hint of amusement in her voice. "You see, without me in the house, Onii-chan is absolutely helpless on his own. I once went out briefly for the scholarship interview, and left him with the weekend, and when I came back, he was nearly starving on the kitchen counter along with the house turned upside-down."

There was a break of silence.

"Ah, so Horohoro-san isn't familiar with household chores and the like." Tamao replied nonchalantly afterwards, though she still felt unsure on what Pilica was trying to get across. "And you're moving out…" She froze again, eyes wide and blinking at the speed of running horses. Pilica couldn't mean…

"…which means you'll be temporarily taking my place. Or rather I'd like you to. Please, Tamao-chan? Only for one semester, I promise!" Pilica pleaded, and Tamao felt a wave of uncertainty hang over her as she stood there by the reception desk, chatting up with and old friend. As much as she was unsure of this, secretly she herself wanted to get out of this place anyhow…

"I don't know." Tamao bit her lip, grip tightening. "How long is one semester?"

"Hmm… four to five months. Do you really dislike Onii-chan that bad?"

The question seemed alien to her as well. Tamao thought about it for a brief moment. "I don't _dislike_ Horohoro-san… but I don't feel particularly close to your brother either. I don't believe we've… ever talked that much." She finally answered truthfully, trying to recall any memories she had of the spiky-haired older brother of Pilica-chan.

"Well, good. This is your chance to know him better. I can't send Onii-chan over to Yoh-san's place because he can't leave the fuki fields alone. You know how he is, with fuki and all that." Pilica chuckled warmly. Tamao smiled as well, and took in a deep breath. "Alright. I'll ask Anna-sama for permission. If I can get that, then I'll be well on my way to Okkope."

"It might be a bit complicated." Pilica stated with concern in her voice. "You see… Okkope is far off from the main airport… you might have to try to land in Nayoro or Mombetsu's local airports and take a shuttle bus to Okkope. I'll specially ask Manta-kun about this, if the money is a problem."

"I-I see. Well, I'll try my best." Tamao felt her lips twitch in a faint smile. "Thanks for calling, Pilica-chan."

"No, thank _you_, Tamao-chan! Please take care of my brother for me!"

"Yes, leave it to me."

* * *

"Isn't that… a bit too elaborate… Manta-kun?"

Tamao stared upwards with large eyes at the sleek black jet, its engines already roaring, blowing dust and wind upon her tiny frame. In bright white lettering, were the words 'OYAMADA COMPANY' painted neatly on both sides of the plane. The young male beside her laughed, his head topped with golden-brown tresses. Surprisingly enough, he'd grown into a rather fine gentleman after finally hitting the prime of puberty in the recent years, more notably in the sense that he managed to grow out of his minute stature and overly large yet beady eyes. Oyamada Manta managed to convince Tamamura Tamao onto the plane, where the said prophetess plopped down on a chair, feeling slightly dizzy.

"It won't take more than three hours." He reassured her gently, chauffeuring her daintily inside the plane.

Actually, the trip lasted for only 2 hours and 23 minutes. Of course, this seems exaggerated, but this is the Oyamada Company we're talking about.

It wasn't long after when the bus door slammed shut, entrapping the lone passenger inside the now grounded vehicle. As Tamao waved goodbye to her friend, she leaned back into her seat, various articles of her things plus a single large piece of luggage neatly placed aside by the rear end of the shuttle. She bit her lip again, gazing at the forest of coniferous trees outside of her window. This ride might take a while. In the duration of the long shuttle bus ride, she had plugged in her ears with her music player, periodically dozing off in light sleep; at times when awake she would gaze outside at the vast scenery of trees. It was a swarm of forests and mountains.

Nighttime. The bus finally came to their destination. The rough rattle of tire wheels upon rough gravel-laden paths shook the pink-haired girl awake. She stepped off the bus, stretching her tired limbs and legs and taking in a breath of fresh night air. The air was cold and sharp, but it smelled so clean and fresh. Tamao checked her wristwatch, squinting at the numbers underneath the dim light. It was nearly midnight, and she felt like she had been traveling the entire day. Though technically she had only left the main house just shortly after noontime…

"Is this all, miss?" The conductor asked, neatly wheeling her baggage in a tidy spot beside her. He had a strong Hokkaido accent in his dialect, and it took her a full moment to register his words, being more of a Tokyo native. "Yes, thank you very much." Tamao finally answered and curtly bowed, and the bus soon rolled away, into the folds of the northern night. Once more, she is alone, sitting upon the bench underneath an old oil lamplight, along with an ancient bus sign jutting awkwardly out as if it was leaning with old age and rust. Visibly shivering from the cold night, Tamao reached out from her coat pockets to adjust her scarf, her bottom halve of her face diving into the warm folds of fabric. Her surroundings were awfully unfamiliar, and she had the right of mind to be prudent, the only sounds that could be heard was the hooting calls of a night owl and the pulses of her own fast, beating heart.

Echoes reverberated in the still darkness. Her blood froze, and cold sweat began to form. Quickly standing up, Tamao cautiously looked around, fingers shaking slightly.

"Tamamura!"

She felt a slight shock from hearing her own name, and nearly fell back down upon the stone bench in surprise. Panting and huffing slightly, bent over from exhaustion, was a tall man whom had blue hair topping his head, hands upon his knees. Though Tamao felt like it had been eternity she had last seen this shaman, there was no mistake that this was Horohoro, for the blue hair without fail was still his trademark character. However, she could see that despite his young face was still smooth from youth, he had formed creases and lines she had never seen before, a sign of significant stress. A sinking feeling in her conscience automatically _ping!_'d off.

"Had you been waiting long? My sister is a bit pushy sometimes, isn't she?" He finally chuckled after catching his breath, taking hold of her large baggage. Hastily picking up her large tote bag and slinging another duffle bag over her shoulders, Tamao forced a smile upon her face. "No, no… Pilica-chan was certainly polite about it, I needed a change of scenery myself anyway…" She trailed off, watching him hoist up her heavy load without much difficulty. He had grown stronger, of course – and there was this rough five o'clock shadow that somewhat bothered her, Tamao had noticed as she peered at him a little more closely. She never was one whom liked that aspect on men -

"I see…" Horohoro paused, smiling a little. His words jarred her back to reality. "Well, how you've been? I only so slightly remember spilling that bowl of miso soup you made me a long while back. I wouldn't have recognized you if not for your hair!"

"I can say the same here." Tamao chuckled, pacing herself as both of them walked uphill, streetlights providing the little light they needed to get by. "I have to thank you for letting me stay at your place for the meanwhile. I'll certainly repay you back by helping out as soon as possible." She earnestly stated, feeling a tad guilty about leaving the inn. Leaving Funbari Onsen to all of Ryu's lonesome seemed a little selfish of her – and being allowed to stay at Pilica and Horohoro's place for no fee seems awkward as well. Shaking his head, Horohoro waved a hand in dismissal. "Bah, being inside a stuffy old inn all the time isn't good for your health. You should go out more often. Good thing, the air's fresher here."

Tamao felt a cool breeze brush past her cheek when he said this, and a small smile curled upon her lips. "Yes… I suppose you're right." She glanced away, feeling the familiar warmth seeping across her cheeks. It had been a while since she had interacted this much with another male – another male nearly her age. It didn't quite count for all the older seniors she had animatedly talked with during the past year on the occasion when she would volunteer at the local nursing home every Sunday. Nor did it really help her reputation that she often played shogi with a particular gramps due to his elderly request. But that was beside the point.

"Sorry that we'll have to walk the rest of our way there. Tonight's a little chilly, so…" He suddenly started, and she glanced over at him, shaking her head. "It's fine. I'm used to it. I'll adjust to the cold as soon as I can." She added helpfully, hoping to ease his concerns about her well-being. "Though I can't say that this level of coldness is the same in Tokyo."

"Yeah." He replied, gazing at her coat, which was only composed of durable denim-like fabric, and nothing else. "I might have to buy you a new coat – preferably duvet. It gets devilishly cold up here, and I don't want you to catch a cold." Tamao nearly jumped at his words, before shaking her head vigorously in disagreement, her cheeks reddening habitually. "N-No, it's fine! Coats are rather expensive, I'll just pay for myself-"

"Think nothing of it." He replied back good-naturedly, a small smile cracking across his dry lips. "Since you'll be taking care of the house for me now anyway."

"T-Thank you…" She mumbled, her face slightly warm from embarrassment. She didn't want to have him go out of his way for her sake. Just…

* * *

"The house is pretty standard. The living room is connected with the kitchen, which leads out to the main corridor. Keep going left, and it's the laundry room." He explained, placing her piece of luggage down by the foot of the stairs, at the entrance of the main hallway. Tamao bobbled her head in response, her eyes fluttering everywhere to take in its visual appeal. Horohoro continued on. "The stairs lead up to the upstairs, and my bedroom as well as yours will be there." He motioned for her to follow him up the stairs, and she did, the stairs creaking as their weight passed over the boards.

The Ainu male flicked upon a light switch in one of the rooms. It was a pristine, squeaky-clean bathtub room, tiled floors, tiled walls, and tiled ceilings to prevent mould formation. A ventilator could be seen by its metal bulk attached to the ceiling, Tamao had noted. "This is the bathtub. The toilet's down the hallway back here." Horohoro gestured, pointing to the small water closet, with its door slightly ajar, a pink hand towel hanging from the doorknob with a green frog print on. _'Must have been Pilica-chan's choice of furnishings.'_ Tamao wryly thought, cupping a smile with a hand.

"You can put your stuff in as soon as possible, if you like. Since we have a spare room where we keep most of our storage in, Pilica had the mind to get me to clean that out for you, so there's more room for you to put your things in." Horohoro lead her back out to the corridor, and trotted past the washroom and another room before pausing at the room by the corner of the floor. He opened the door, and a mild smell of musty oldness wafted through the air.

Tamao's nose wrinkled as she entered the room. The bed's sheets had been changed, the bed-side table and desk had been wiped clean, but the windows looked like they haven't been opened in years. Setting down her bags upon the mattress, she walked in cautiously, looking around. Towards the right was a wardrobe closet, furnished with a full-body mirror. The cedar desk was naturally unpainted and glossed, with a comfortable and simple chair to boot. The bedside table had a table lamp that looked like it was recently purchased, its silver electric cord being the only thing that was plugged into an electrical socket.

"Sorry about the smell. Things had been in here for years – I tried to clean up the best I could." He apologized, and Tamao slowly nodded, her eyes tracing the shutters of the windows. She turned to him, a question forming on her lips. "How long have those windows been shut in? May I open them?"

He looked a little surprised, but nodded. "Sure. I'll help you. It'll air out the smell – but it's rather chilly tonight, so I'll get you some extra bedding. Remind me if I forget." He replied, stepping over to the window, his slippers scraping gently against the cold floorboards. Opening up the shutters, he unlocked the hatches and turned the knob, and a fraction of the window pane creaked open with a rusty complaint. After another minute or so of struggling with the rusted windows, he managed to get a reasonable breeze flowing into the bedroom, much to Tamao's silent delight.

"Thank you." She thanked him, and he shook his head with a slight trace of a smile, opening the wardrobe closet to retrieve some thick duvet covers. "No, it's alright. Anything for a friend of Yoh's. A friend of his is a friend of mine. Good night, Tamamura." He handed her the blanket, before heading for the exit. As the door closed gently behind him, Tamao inhaled slowly before letting out a wistful sigh, placing the blanket on her bed in a heap. She gazed at the shutters, before opening them, letting moonlight spill into the room despite that the lights were on already. "Friend…" She repeated, murmuring softly as her lips caressed the word, slightly sad that it was just a mere reality…

"How things have changed." She murmured again to herself, her rose-coloured eyes staring outside of her little window, towards the navy sky of light swimming in the darkness.

* * *

The kitchen counter clock clicked softly in the darkness, the '59' blinking electronically for a while before it changed to '00'. It was almost one in the morning, and Horohoro yawned loudly, a hand stifling his mouth when he aptly remembered that she was in the house. His jaw clicked from the yawn, and his fingers rubbed his dark eyes, which were a little red from staying up so late. Picking up the mechanical pencil again, his other hand spread out a list of receipts and he began to record the payments. He had nearly forgotten to do the accounting this month – again, and his shoulders ached a little from the amount of time he had been awake for the most part of the day.

Taking a sip from his tea, he drew in the warm aroma for a moment, holding the flavour satisfyingly before setting the cup down back on its placemat. The scribbling of his pencil was the only sound soon after, along with the rhythm of the clock beats, until he heard a small creak from the stairs. His sense sharpened, as often it was instinct in his Ainu blood, and he held still for a moment. The creaking came again, as if something was softly moving about in the darkness.

The small thump by the carpet meant that someone was in the main hallway. He slowly placed the pencil back down on the table, his mind working quickly. Tamao was still upstairs – no doubt sleeping, since she was fatigued from all the traveling – but he couldn't guarantee her safety if someone was coming down the stairs, since he would've heard her cry out if someone did break into the house. His back was turned against the hallway, and in cold sweat, he spun the chair around, the legs obnoxiously scraping against the floor, emitting some sort of screech which elicited a soft gasp in the darkness.

His dark blue eyes scattered about, and his pounding heart slowed down considerably as relief passed through his body. Cowering slightly in a startled state was the pink-haired prophetess, clutching the flaps of her woolen jacket tightly over her flannel pajamas. Horohoro let out a long sigh, tresses of his blue hair falling over his eyes. "Oh, it's just you, Tamamura. Why are you up so late?"

"Oh! Um…" She fidgeted a little, still standing where she was at. "I'm not very tired. So I found it hard… to sleep." She explained, glancing quickly at the white tax papers upon the table before realigning her line of vision.

Horohoro raised a brow. "Aren't you tired from traveling the entire day?"

"I've been sleeping on the rides for the most part." She smiled in response. He gazed back at her, before looking thoughtfully at his papers.

"I see. Sit down then, and have a cup of tea or something." He offered, and she nodded timidly, taking a seat beside him. After making herself comfortable, she reached over towards the teapot, and gingerly fetched a spare teacup at the same time, pouring herself a cup of tea, trying to fixate herself in the action of fixing herself a cup. Tamao found it awkward to converse so casually with Horohoro, and perhaps, surmised that he felt the same as well.

After taking a long sip from her cup, Tamao set it back down upon the table, where the sound of his pencil scratching on the paper surface remained. Sidling her gaze towards him, Tamao quietly observed his still figure; the look of concentration in his blue eyes was strong, and she found it difficult to break the ice of silence only until she gathered up her wits and courage to do so.

"U-Uhmm…!" She started shakily, and he glanced up from his work, staring at her. "Yes?"

Tamao felt the familiar flush of colour warming her cheeks. "E-Ermm… I… I just thought that, Horohoro-san is… quite different now… compared in the past…" She timidly trailed off, and tore her gaze away from him, feeling terribly embarrassed. It was true though; the Horohoro she once knew in the past, was a rambunctious and boisterous boy that was proud, energetic, and lively. However, the Horohoro that was sitting in front of her right now, was reduced to nothing more but a shell of a mature man, seemingly lifeless, overly-polite; just simply, _not Horohoro_.

He paused at her words, as if unsure about how to respond. Sighing, he placed his pencil down, closing up his accounting records slowly, shuffling papers back into place. Tamao felt a fear gripping her heart, frightened that she might have upset him with her words – and unwanted intrusion to perhaps, the more private aspects of his life. Once he had finished putting his papers away, he took his cup of tea, taking a long drink, setting it back down.

"Truth to be told, Tamamura-san…" Horohoro started, gazing back at her. "…I wasn't sure how to behave ever since… you came."

Silence followed after, as a wordless Tamao stared back at the man in front of her.

His face broke into a sheepish grin, and a sudden jolt of surprise overcame Tamao's body. "Well, you caught me." He laughed heartily, rummaging a hand roughly through his blue tresses. "Ever since Pilica made plans with you on staying over, she's been lecturing me about being a proper gentleman and all that stuff, so honestly, I wasn't being honest with you if I seemed… unlike myself. Hahahaha!" He chuckled, watching her reaction with much amusement as Tamao blinked rapidly back, still speechless at the sudden confession.

"B-B-But… well, you… y-you really had me worried!" She protested, feeling a searing embarrassment that wasn't like before; it was a childish feeling, being embarrassed at her gullibility at the same time, just simply being wrong. Horohoro only grinned back at her, patting her gently on the head. "Well now, we're both adults, even though I do senior you two years, I'm sure you can take it like a man – er, like an adult."

Tamao tipped her head downwards, face blazing red. "S-Still…"

"Hey, don't worry about it. From now on, I won't pull any sort of persona change on you. Promise." He held out his pinky finger, patiently smiling back at Tamao. Rose eyes glanced back up at him, before she too, accepted his action by entwining his finger with hers.

"Okay." She smiled.

Horohoro chuckled once more, shaking their pact of agreement gently. "Then, welcome to Okkope."

* * *

End of _Don't Stay No More_.

This piece was originally written last year during December, where the winter scene prompted me to write this draft up as practice. I've polished it since then, and after almost half a year, I present you with my newest addition **Dreamfield.** Reviews aren't necessary, but if you enjoyed this story, then I would love to hear your input.


End file.
